I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency antennas and polarization selective surfaces, more particularly, to a radio frequency patch antenna and surface with anisotropic features constructed, for example, using carbon nanotubes (CNT).
II. Description of Related Art
Solid surface patch antennas derive their polarization status from their feeding mechanism. Both patches and feed lines can be printed on a flexible surface and can be integrated into body worn radio frequency (RF) systems and textile substrates or structures. This presents a variety of design challenges. Antennas fabricated from standard conductive materials such as copper do not have polarization selectivity inherently built into their surface shape or material properties. In addition, they fail to stand up to significant “wear and tear” due to the corrosion, limited flexibility, and lack of durability. Such RF antennas are limited in their placement to areas on the platform such as a helmet, uniform, and equipment pack, that see minimal flexing and bending.
Such patch antennas are typically employed in microwave RF systems, and are sized according to the frequency band.